Through the Portal
by Firestarter8635
Summary: When a unknown girl arrives through a portal and displays superhuman abilities and holds one of her bodyguards at sword point, of course Koko is going to want the girl on her team.


**Alright, so I got How-not-to-do-something's permission to write my version of his fanfics, Lost in Transition, In a Faraway Land, The Coming Dawn, and You Came Back. Go check him out by the way. And while your doing that, go check out Acidika's Insanity and Blue xo's Slán Go Fóill. Great stories. I'm probably not going to update this fic until the summer. So if I don't update this fic for some time, don't assume that I dropped it, ok? Good.**

 **Now, ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

Koko Hekmatyar was not really a morning person. So, she was surprised to find that when she woke up, her team hadn't, since they were usually up way before her. But that wasn't the first thing on her mind. What was the first thing on her mind was that she really needed to pee.

Groggily, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, slightly stumbling as she did. Giving herself a moment to regain her sense of balance, Koko looked around and saw that Jonah wasn't were she had seen him go to sleep, meaning that he was probably up as well.

Shaking her head slightly, she shuffled forward, out of the room and to the bathroom door, where she reached for the doorknob. But before Koko open it, the door swung open and it it's place stood Jonah, in his khakis and grey t-shirt.

"Koko," he greeted.

Koko's eyes widened in surprise. But not at Jonah, but rather what was behind him. More specifically, the circular-shaped thingamajig that appeared to be floating in mid-air. Around the edge of thingamajig were small blue strands of light which appeared to spiral into the center. The center was black, so black that it was like she was staring into the void.

"What. Is. That?" she asked, lifting a finger to point at the strange object.

"I don't know," he replied turning around to look at the object once more. "I woke up, went to the bathroom, and found it here."

"Did you touch it?" Koko asked him, feeling a small pang of worry.

"No," he simply stated, and then the thing pusled. Both adult and child tensed, looking at the object, waiting for it to do something, but relaxed after a few moments. "Well, I can certainly sa-oomph!" Koko started to say, but was cut off as the unknown object spit out a black mass which slammed into Jonah, who in turn was thrown onto Koko, sending them sprawling onto the floor.

Jonah groaned and reached one of his hands for something to help him up. Unfortunately, his hand grabbed something soft and round, and he froze. He slowly looked up, hoping to dear god that he didn't he didn't grab Koko's boobs or butt. When he saw what he had grabbed, confusion appeared on his face. While he had indeed grabbed someone's butt, it wasn't Koko's. It wasn't even someone who should've been there.

From what he could see, she was a girl about his age, with blue eyes that a had circular pattern in them. She was wearing a long black jacket with a white stripe running down the sleeves, a pair of knee-high boots, a string bikini, and hot pants. Her black hair was tied up into twin pigtails. She also had two long scars running down her midriff. That was all he could get before she raised a leg up and kicked him across the room.

Jonah let out an oomph as he hit the wall and slid down. Looking at the unknown girl again, he saw that she held one of her arms straight out. Blue lights seem to dance down it and then a black sword appeared in her hand. He blinked, and in the split second that he blinked, the girl somehow crossed the distance between them and held her sword against his throat.

He dared not moved, for it easily lead to his demise. Instead he stared straight into the eyes of the unknown girl. They stayed like this for a few more moments until the girl's eyes seemed to droop. Her sword clattered to the ground and she collapsed onto Jonah.

His eyes looked at Koko to make sure she was alright, then back at the girl lying on top of him. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter awoke with a splitting headache. Wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last time, considering her twin sister's antics. She tried to put a hand to her head, but something restricted it from moving. Opening her eyes, she saw that her wrists were shackled to the bed she laid in. The same thing went with her ankles.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was getting tired of sitting around doing nothing," someone said, and Rock's attention was drawn to the woman from earlier, as well the boy that groped her earlier. He held some type of gun in his hands that Rock couldn't identify.

"So, what's your name?" the woman asked, smiling.

Rock stayed silent for a moment, considering her options, before speaking. "I am Black Rock Shooter," she said.

"Great! My names Koko Hekmatyar, and this fine young man beside is Jonah," the now identified Koko said, gesturing towards the boy beside her.

"Now, I don't blame you for attacking Jonah earlier. You reacted as any women should do if they were groped, even if was accidental. But still, I need to know if you're going to continue to attack us. Are you?" Koko said, and Rock shook her head.

"Good!" Koko exclaimed, and produced a small silver key from one of her pockets. Stepping forward, she placed the key into a hole on one of the shackles and twisted the key. The shackle fell down from her wrist and clattered against the bed frame. Koko repeated the process with other 3 shackles, and they all fell down with a similar clatter. Rock rubbed her wrists, then looked up at Koko.

"Now," Koko said, clasping her hands together. "I have an offer for you. See, there's a lot of people who want to kill me. So I have a team of bodyguards to protect me. And I want you to join that team. In return, you'll get money, food, water, a home, and you'll get to travel the world with us, see the sights. So, what do you say?" she said, holding out her hand for Rock to shake.

Rock eyed the hand warely. While the offer sounded good, it didn't have what she wanted. What she wanted was her sister, to be by her side, to be with her.

But she didn't even know if she could find her sister. From what she could tell, she was in an entirely different world. And whatever brought her here was by accident, and wasn't likely to happen again.

Rock shut her eyes, and then opened them again. They would find a way. They always did.

With that in mind, Rock grabbed the hand of Koko and shook it. "Fine," she told the women.

Koko smiled and clasped her hands together once more. "Great! Welcome to Earth, my friend," she said.

* * *

A girl, no older than 15, slowly reached her hands out to where here sister had just stood moments before. She was wearing a black tank top, a black skirt, armored boots, claw-gloves, and most notably a crown on her head.

She slowly closed her fist, then looked down at the ground. "No," she said. "No, no, no, no, don't do this to me, come on, come back." She suddenly smashed her fists against the ground and broke down crying. "COME BACK! Please, come back. I can't lose you too."

* * *

 **AND DONE.**

 **Brownie points to anyone who can figure the connection between this fic and my other fic, Spartans Never Die. I think it's pretty obvious.**

 **Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go finish re-watching Jormungand. I forget half the things that happened in it.**

 **Please review and shit.**


End file.
